


Better Late than Never

by Beloved_nalla



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Rivendell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloved_nalla/pseuds/Beloved_nalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo introduces Frodo to Thorin for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Late than Never

**Author's Note:**

> I had a request to combine The Hobbit with LOTR. This is the first time i've combined the two fandoms. Let me know what you think. hope you enjoy! :)

Bilbo stood on the balcony that was attached to the room that Lord Elrond had provided him. He had been there for a week or so when Thorin had arrived at the Last Homely House. Bilbo had felt such happiness at seeing the King under the Mountain after another eight years had passed them by, only allowing a short correspondence between them, mainly letters. Bilbo had longed for this day to come, when he would be able to spend his remaining days in the Lonely Mountain with his dwarf king.

The two embraced and were reluctant to let go, but found that they must if they were to make it back to the room. They made their way through the intricate halls, shutting themselves inside Bilbo’s accommodations so that they could have their privacy.

“I’ve missed you so, my burglar.” Thorin gently kissed Bilbo.

“It has been a long eight years, Thorin.” Bilbo noted, knowing the king of Erebor agreed with him. They sat next to each on the vast bed, Thorin wrapping his arm around Bilbo.

“I’m glad that this will be the last journey I have to make. My age is taking its toll upon me. I’m not meant to travel these long distances anymore.”

Thorin laughed. “My Bilbo, if you are still able to get frisky with me, then you are able to make a long distance journey.”

“Leave it to you to make a dirty reference.” Bilbo shook his head.

“It is in my nature, my dear hobbit.” Thorin smirked, laughing at Bilbo’s reaction. The two caught each other up on what had been happening for the past eight years when an elf emerged at their door.

“Master Baggins, your nephew has arrived. Shall I bring him up?” Bilbo nodded and looked at Thorin.

“It is time, I suppose.” Bilbo ushered Thorin into the adjoining room and waited for Frodo to be brought to his chamber. The hobbit was nervous about allowing Frodo to meet his husband. He had never concealed where he went when he was gone for two years every so often. Bilbo only said that he was to visit a place where his heart waited for him to return. Frodo had never pushed the subject, but when Bilbo had left the Shire, leaving Frodo his ring, he figured it was time for the young hobbit to know the truth. He was going off on his own quest this time and Bilbo knew that Frodo would never be the same after that.

Bilbo turned away from the balcony when his door opened, revealing Frodo. His nephew was smiling and looked relatively happy to see him, even though he had given him a terrible burden to carry across Middle Earth. Bilbo embraced the hobbit and looked him over.

“I trust your first of your journey went well?” Bilbo assumed. Frodo nodded slightly before sitting down on the bed.

“We had some trouble in Bree, but we made it here in one piece.” Frodo sighed. Bilbo went across the room and opened one of his bags. He had planned to give some things to Frodo for his rough journey ahead, figuring now was the time. He presented Frodo with his sword, _Sting_ , and some chainmail that had been given to Bilbo by Thorin when they reclaimed Erebor. They were of no use to Bilbo now. Frodo accepted the gifts happily from his uncle.

“There is one more thing I want to tell you, my dear Frodo.”

“What’s that, Uncle?” Frodo smiled at his uncle, who motioned for them to sit outside on the balcony. Once they were comfortable, Bilbo began to tell his nephew about his many trips from the Shire.

“Where have you been going all these years?” Frodo’s expression was that of curiosity.

 “When I was a young lad, I made a journey myself; a journey to the Lonely Mountain, of which I met the dwarf prince of Erebor: Thorin Oakenshield.” Bilbo paused for a moment before continuing. “On this journey I fell for the King under the Mountain. After we had reclaimed the mountain I had stayed in Erebor for a while because Thorin and I had gotten married. I only returned to the Shire when I had received a letter informing me that you were in need of a guardian.”

Bilbo looked at Frodo, who seemed shocked. “I returned to the Shire to care for you, leaving Thorin to rule alone. It hurt me to leave him, but I couldn’t let you grow up alone in this world, Frodo. So for all of these years I have taken trips to Erebor to see the King under the Mountain.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Frodo asked quietly.

Bilbo sighed. “I never knew how. You were so young at the time and I didn’t want you to think that you were the cause of my unhappiness.”

Frodo remained quiet for a while. He had not expected Bilbo to tell him all of this.

“Why are you telling me now?” Frodo looked at Bilbo.

“Because I do not know if we will cross paths again after this, my dear Frodo.” Frodo looked as though he was not ready to take on the responsibility that Bilbo had given him. He looked young and vulnerable and Bilbo wished that things were different for his nephew, but they were not.

“There is someone I want you to meet.” Bilbo rose to his feet, going to the adjoining room. Frodo stood to follow his uncle when he reemerged with a dwarf in tow.

“Frodo, this is Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain.” Frodo gazed at the dwarf who stood next to his uncle. He looked like a king, regal and strong. He wore a cloak lined with fur and his hair was long with traces of gray within the locks. He was older than Bilbo was, but he did not look it as much. Probably because dwarves aged differently than hobbits.

“Bilbo has told me so much about you, Master Baggins.” Thorin smiled, entwining his hand in Bilbo’s. Frodo looked confused for a moment.

“Really?”

Thorin smiled, nodding. “He kept me up-to-date with everything that had being going on in the Shire and how you were growing so fast.”

Bilbo watched Frodo take in everything before continuing on with his news.

“Frodo, I’m going to live in Erebor. It is time for me to retire permanently and let you find your way in this world. I have been away from Thorin far too long.”

Frodo nodded. “I understand, Uncle.”

Thorin nudged Bilbo. “You make it sound like you’re abandoning him.” Thorin looked at the young hobbit. “You’re always welcome in Erebor. Come visit us whenever you like.”

Frodo smiled slightly. He moved to embrace his uncle.

“I will miss you, Uncle.”

Bilbo smiled. “I expect you too.” The young hobbit laughed, half expecting Bilbo to keep going with the jokes, but he did not.

“I have every faith in you, my dear Frodo.” Bilbo whispered in his nephew’s ear. The two moved apart and Thorin broke the silence that followed.

“I think that we should make our appearance at supper, don’t you?” The two hobbits nodded and they walked through the halls of Rivendell until they found the dining hall.  


End file.
